


Monsters Lurking, Monsters Within

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Series: Unfinished/Fics to Revamp [2]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (2010), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has fallen down the hole for the third time and after a great deal of persuasion from the Hatter, she has decided to stay. But when she discovers of the Hatter's love for her, the world around her falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les Luttes de L'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Monsters by Paramore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and final story I'll be transporting over from fanfiction.net. It's been edited a great deal and the title is different, but story line is the same. I plan to actually finish it on here.

Everything started out fine, like every relationship does. Alice had fallen into Wonderland for the third time and her last. But this time, there was something different in the air. An odd feeling swept over her with the breeze that couldn't be shaken. Alice didn't like it at all and it constantly made her question why she was even staying. Of course, Mad had spent a great deal of time attempting to persuade her and he had succeeded. While doing so, the Hatter finally had the guts to tell Alice how he actually had felt - he loved her, plain and simple. But Alice wasn't certain of her own feelings. Part of her was curious to see if Mad's love is true, but with her own personal uncertainty, Alice didn't know if it would be cruel to feel this out.

 

So Alice ran.

 

Alice ran all the way to The White Queen's palace because she knew she could confide in her. The Queen was one of the only people in Wonderland Alice felt that she could speak to, besides Absolem and Mad. Everyone else was wonderful, but she preferred those three when she needed advice. Being another female with multiple admirers, Alice assumed The Queen would be the best candidate this time. Also it had been so long since Alice had been to Marmoreal and she felt it was about time she came by to announce her arrival.

 

The area around Marmoreal had grown out gorgeously since the last time she had been there with vines covering the walls, the bushes creating a low maze like structure and the waterfalls glistening in the sun. The castle was the same pristine white and made Alice feel at piece despite it's large size. 

 

Alice made her way across the moat into the open corridor where she found the White Queen floating through with Bayard at her side. "Your Majesty!" Alice called, catching both of their attention.

 

Bayard ran up to her panting and sat down at Alice's feet. "Wonderful seeing you again, Alice."

 

The Queen, with her usual look of light seriousness, hummed in agreement. "It has been quite a long time, dear. How has your world been treating you?"

 

"Absolutely wonderful. I've finished a voyage around the world and a few college courses." Alice sighed, thinking about all the things she had done. "It was all very surreal, but I felt it was time that I returned to Wonderland. Permanently."

 

The White Queen smiled, serenely. It seemed as though, at least from Alice's point of view, that the White Queen did everything serenely or calmly. Even as she spoke, her voice was light and even. "I am so glad you've decided to stay with us this time. It is always a delight to have you around."

 

The Queen called one of her servants to make them a pot of peppermint tea as she led Alice to a table in the garden. "Now dear," she said, gently, "is anything bothering you?"

 

Where should Alice begin?

 

"It's the Hatter. You know very well how he persuaded me to stay, correct? Well, I don't regret staying, not even in the slightest. I went to the Hatter's house yesterday and we were having our usual discussions about the meaning behind life and teacups. Hatter said he thought meaning behind life was each and every one of to find that one person we love. The one person we would allow to hurt us, hate us and in some cases abuse us, but we still love them anyway - he did point out that abuse was never ok, but in some cases are minds become clouded and we're unable to function. And we think, "This is it." Our one true pairing. He then proceeded to tell me how he felt that was us. We were meant to be with one another. No one else. The Hatter loves me. And I don't know how to handle this... I don't even know my own feelings," she ended, taking a deep breath.

 

The White Queen didn't say anything at first. Her face began to contort, making her normally beautiful, angelic features almost demonic. Her eye became pools of black as black veins popped up across her skin. The sky began to darken to a strange dark green as if a terrible storm was coming. The clouds went from their serene, fluffy white to a sinful, smoky black.

 

The Queen finally spoke. "The Hatter can't love you!" she shrieked. "He told me he loved me. Mad loves me and me only!" Alice was scared, with good reason. The Queen jumped out of her chair and launched herself up and on the table, towards Alice. Alice quickly shot out of her chair and onto the floor, backing away as fast as she could. The Queen continued onward towards her, knocking pots and plates off right and left. She swiftly kicked a plate at Alice's face. Alice ducked quickly. She felt her heart racing and her breath becoming frantic as she frantically searched for someone who could have helped her. But all of the Queen's guards and servants had also turned into demonic creatures.

 

Alice saw the forest behind the castle garden as her only escape. She scrambled to her feet and ran towards the only clear path she saw. But before she could make it, a guard jumped on her, pinning her to the ground. They wrestled as other guards tried to get into the brawl as well. The guard on top of her pushed all of them off so Alice was all his own. He managed to scratch up Alice's face and bit her shoulder with his dagger-like teeth.

 

Suddenly, there was blood curdling scream that made everything cease to a halt. All of the servants and guards that had been attacking Alice just moments before, backed away from her. She now saw where the scream had come from: the Queen. The Queen was next to her in an instant. "This isn't over." she whispered in her ear. "I'm only letting you go because it isn't your time to die just yet. Enjoy your time to live..." And with that, everything went back to normal the past few minutes had never occurred.

 

"Now sweetie, would you like to come finish your tea?"

 

The sky had gone back to its original white, serene nature. The guards were no longer savage, creatures of hell. Everything was as it should be.  _What is going here?_ Alice thought. She felt as though she was glued to the spot in which she stood. "What's wrong? You look as though you've just been attacked by some demon," the Queen said with a laugh. For the second time that day, Alice ran away. She felt as she were going at the speed of light as she bounded into the forest. Alice looked back a few times to see if she were being followed. To her great surprise, no one was behind her and everything was still. Without knowing where she was at, she ran into a mushroom. There upon it smoking a pipe was the Caterpillar. "Hello, Alice. You look as though you've been fighting. Come, tell Absolem what has happened. And smoke this;" he handed her a pipe, "you'll feel much better. Might help you regain color." Was it smart for her to smoke something so foreign? Alice took it anyways and took a drag. To her surprise, she wasn't coughing or dying.  _Not everyone is after me at least._  "It's the White Queen." she paused to take another drag on the pipe. "I told her about...what the Hatter had told me. He-"  _Don't tell him. He'll turn just the same._  "He told me he loved me." 

 

Absolem's face and body stayed calm. It was only his voice that changed; it belonged to the demon White Queen. "How dare you go around telling other people! I should killed you when I had the chance! But for all you know, I could have poisoned that pipe." Alice sat there stunned, unable to move. "But I didn't, unfortunately," the Queen said under her breath just loud enough for Alice to hear her.

Alice stumbled back over branches and threw the pipe back at Absolem."You're crazy. Leave me alone!" she screamed. 

 

Alice ran away for the third time, not wanting things to turn out like they had before. She knew this time she wouldn't just get away with a few scratches and gashes. But there was a new sound behind her.  _She's chasing after me,_ she immediately thought. Alice turned around and saw the demon Queen running after her, slowly catching up to her. "You won't get away this time!"

 

Alice gulped. What if she didn't make it out alive? What if she never saw anyone again? What if she never saw the Hatter again? Suddenly, she was stopped by a dark figure that was as hard as metal. The person grabbed her. "No! Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed and fought, hitting and pushing their chest.

 

"Alice! Stop, it's me!" said the voice stumbling out of the person. Alice paused her fight. She knew that voice, considering it had been since a matter of house since she had heard it last.

 

"Hatter! I'm so sorry. I just...I thought you were someone else," she explained, wiping away a tear she didn't originally feel. "Someone who's after me." The tears continued to streak her face until her body was wracked with sobs.

 

The Hatter pulled her in close and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her sobs. "I'll always be here to protect you from danger." 

 

_I know..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @cameronmonaghns


	2. The Eclectic Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that will be transported from fanfiction.net. From now on, every chapter will be written from scratch which is why it will take me a bit longer to update this.

The next morning, Alice woke up in a bed that was not her own. She looked around at the walls as to see if there was anything to trigger a memory of this room. The only things she saw were an old, broken chair in the far left corner, an array of top hats, a few magnificent paintings hanging crookedly upon the wall and a bouquet of flowers.  _How quaint. This must be the house of an artist or, at least, someone a little eccentric._  

 

A stack of books sat by her side. She picked up the book on top. Every word seemed to be whispered into her ear by the Hatter himself as she read what seemed to be a diary.

 

 

> _14 February_
> 
> _Well, Alice has returned to Wonderland once again. But this time she she was decided to stay. And part of her reason is me! Me, the Mad Hatter, of all people is the largest reason for Alice staying. She has no idea how much this has pleased me. I have been admiring her from afar since the very moment she first sat down in the chair at my tea table all those years ago. We may not have gotten off on the right foot, but now every thing is just fine. I remember the first story she told us of her cat, Dina. Oh! I finally have met Dina since this time, Alice brought her with her rather than trusting her parents with her darling little cat. She an adorable little ball of joy who seems to like my special batches of tea for her._
> 
> _Valentine's Day is today. I had plans with the White Queen for a nice afternoon stroll, a quick little tea, and finally dinner. But since Alice is here, I think I'll will ask her to spend the day with me. She is already staying at my home so we can do so much more. I am currently getting ready to prepare breakfast for her. Alice told me about these round, patties of batter they call 'pancakes'. Attempting to make them is going to be a struggle, but when I get them right... Oh, the triumph! And I must attempt to make milk. Or as she says, get it from a cow's udder. But what a silly thing that would be! Cow's don't make 'milk'. They are simply large, white, black-spotted creatures who go "Mooooo!"._
> 
> _I better be off. It seems that Alice is waking up soon. Breakfast must be ready before she is in the kitchen and this may take hours._
> 
> Alice stared at the little booklet she grasped in her hands with her mouth agape.  _The Mad Hatter made plans to spend the very day of love with me?,_ she asked herself. It was a preposterous notion in her mind. The idea of anyone wanting to have a romantic day alone with her was foreign to Alice. No man had ever shown this of amount feelings towards her, if any.  _I have never thought about love... I am only just turned nineteen. But it sure does feel nice to have a man lay his eyes upon me and feel such things-love of all things- and not be a coward to say it to me. I must not keep him waiting any longer; the Hatter is waiting with breakfast._  And with that, Alice placed the book back down where she found it, stood, and walked from the room through a lopsided hallway truncate with flowers. "The Hatter is quite the man." she said, astounded by the abundance. "This looks like it could be a greenhouse! This is actually far more beauteous of that of a greenhouse." She stepped over a dozen pots and tiptoed inside many picture frames. The doorway of the kitchen seemed about as odd as the rest of the little home.

 

Alice peered around the corner of the frame to find the Hatter dancing around the kitchen as he balanced pots and pans on his arms, hands, hat, and left foot. He wobbled to one side slightly and bit his tongue in concentration. "For Alice... Balance for A-alice..." he was saying as he swayed to the other side.  _Why must everything be for me in this world? I am perfectly happy being just plain, old Alice that no one cares about. That is how it is supposed to be; men are not supposed to be in love with me. I am not supposed to be falling in love. Am I falling in 'love'? It is a queer concept. Makes perfect_ _sense in the right hands, but in the wrong, it becomes a jumbled mess of green gloop, caterpillars, and talking flowers._

 

Alice brought herself back to reality and looked through the doorway directly across from her, gasping lightly at the sight she saw. The Hatter had an array of pots and pans balanced on various parts of his body such as his arms, thighs, hands, shoulders and even his hat. As Alice watched on, the cooking tools were slowly slipping off his arms and as soon as Alice was certain they would all fall off completely, he flipped them up and onto the stove perfectly without getting a single drop of food on the floor. It was an amazing performance so Alice clapped from her seat in bed. The Hatter turned around, at first startled by the sudden sound but quickly recovered and grinned brightly. "Good morning, Alice!" he said with a strong Scottish accent. "I hope you slept well. I'making you breakfast. I just finished the "pancakes", which I do not understand the name because they taste nothing like a cake. But here you are!"

 

Alice got herself out of bed and walked to the table where Mad held a chair out for her, like a gentlemen he was, and placed the plate in front of her. On top was a heart made of what looked to be strawberry and blueberry Underland equivalents. "These look delicious, Hatter. Thank you." Alice took a bite and was amazed. "These might be the best pancakes I have ever tasted!" Alice exclaimed before taking another forkful. The Hatter's face lit up and out of the corner of Alice's eye it seemed as if he was doing a jig.

 

"Oh, I am so glad they're to your liking! I mean, it was my first time making them and all. And finding this thing called "milk" you told me of was so difficult since the udders of cow are not made for milking, as your world is so set on doing."

 

Alice laughed at the Hatter's silly behavior. The cow milking concept was one Alice had been trying to explain for years to him, but it never quite soaked in entirely. His memory of those chats, as he told her, were very vague and were no use to him now. And every time Alice would try to explain even the vague memories were useful to him and might come back to him from time to time. But the Hatter would swipe that thought away as soon as it came and would  go back to drinking whatever he had been doing previously. "Hatter, the udders are where you get the milk from. You squeeze and pull."

 

"Squeeze and pull? I thought you were supposed to _shake_ the udders. Well, better luck next time, I suppose." The Hatter shrugged and laughed as he sat down across from her.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being Alice's fork scraping the plate as she continued eating and the Hatter watched her with admiration as he studied each of her movements. Finally, he spoke. "Alice, there is something I have been wanting to ask you since the moment you returned." he began.  _Oh, here it is._  "As you know, today is Valentine's Day and well, I know your world likes to celebrate it by "claiming" someone as your. Sooo, I was wondering if you would like to be  _my_  Valentine..." His lips pressed together in a thin line. "What do you say?"

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @cameronmonaghns!


End file.
